Six Weeks After The War
by Writer of Time
Summary: It has been six weeks after the war has ended but none of the Weasleys are by any means okay with it. Ron tells Hermione, one night, how George has been feeling in the shop and what he sees in his future with her. Pretty fluffy oneshot towards the end and contains some HarrxGin, GeoxAng, and the much loved and most centered Romione.


**Disclaimer:** I sometimes wonder why people still write these since it's obvious that none of us will ever be able hold the rights to Rowling's story. Then again, best be prepared to not get sued… Enjoy le one shot!

June. 13. 1998

It was a cold day at the Burrow, both physically and mentally. Six weeks after the Battle of Hogwarts and Fred's funeral just two days after. Neither parent nor child came close to actually coping with the situation. They all tried to hide it. Arthur, always giving a smile before heading off to work or trying to lighten the mood at the dinner table, what with one seat still empty. They all _tried_ to laugh at whatever feeble joke he had made. They thought that six weeks was enough to mourn. So they did it in silence. Charlie had gone back to Romania, as well as Bill and Fleur. Although the latter visit often, it felt as if nothing but time could heal the broken home. Percy had been living there, trying to make up for what he had become in the past years; family accepting him with open arms. You would only see George as he would leave for the shop with Ron or during meals. Never letting go of that grim face he had worn for the past six weeks. He had been sleeping with Percy in Bill's old room. He couldn't handle stepping a foot in a place where he had made all the best memories with his now deceased brother. Although Kingsley had offered him training as an Auror, Ron had taken up with helping George in the shop. He was going to do the training eventually, but his brother needed him now. The youngest Weasley had done nothing but housework, bookwork, or any kind of work you could think of to get her mind off things. Harry and Hermione had been living with them too. Never feeling it right to leave just yet. Harry had said something earlier about moving into Grimmauld Place from being a burden to them, but Molly had told him that he could be here as long as he wanted to, and he wanted to.

For the past six weeks he had been sleeping in Ginny's room. Holding her close at night and trying to kiss all her troubles away. Hermione didn't mind this at all, for she _too_ had been sleeping in Ron's arms since the dreadful night they all came home. Molly had noticed, but did not mind. She had thought that they had spent long enough being grown-ups and needed some time for foolery, and teenage romance. Not that this was _just_ your average 'teenage romance', so it was best to just leave it alone.

Hermione opened the door to Ron's room and let herself in as usual. Ron was already in bed, waiting for her arrival. She got under the covers and went into his embrace. Neither talked for a while as a silent greeting of 'I missed you' and 'Welcome back'. They wouldn't actually say this out loud, for to be missed was to be gone at some point. And they both knew that they certainly _weren't_ gone; they were both right there next to each other. "What did you do today?" Ron asked lowering his forehead to hers.

"I helped Harry fill out some forms for Auror training. It's starts in three weeks. How was work today?" Hermione talked softly. She knew that she would never be able to understand what it felt like to lose Fred from Ron's point-of-view, but she did all she could to help him.

"Same as usual. We get in, clean some stuff up, George puts on a smile for the daily rush, he goes away, time passes, then we lock up. You should know that by now, 'Mione," He places a kiss on her cheek happily, they had been together since after their kiss during the battle.

"I know, but I like to ask. Who knows? Maybe one day will be different," He smiles. There are rare times that people could smile in days like this. And she was always his reason to. It was always her that could get Ron so different and separated from the world around him. They lay together quietly, until Ron thought aloud his most recent thoughts.

"What are we going to do now?" Ron seamed almost rushed as he spoke these words.

"I beg your pardon?" she was taken aback at the question.

"Well, It's been six weeks since the war ended, and we haven't done squat,"

"We haven't done _exactly _squat," Hermione moved away from Ron's proclamation, thinking their relationship was squat.

"'Mione, I didn't mean it like that," Ron pulled her back in, missing the warmth she gave off "Us getting together is most defiantly _not_ squat. I've told you before and countless times since then; I love you, I love us, and I can't fathom a day without coming home to you," Ron gave her a kiss on her forehead "What I mean is that we have the rest of our lives ahead of us, and do you know what you're going to do with it?"

"Well, I need to get my parents back for sure. I've been missing them a lot more lately," Hermione got closer to Ron, laying her hed on his chest.

"Alright then!" Ron spoke loudly, announcing it to the world "Tomorrow, we start planning to get them back," he gave her hand, which he had somehow been holding a light squeeze"It's not as simple as that. Besides, I have to visit my house first. To check if it's even still there. Don't you have work, though?"

"I can ask for a day or two off now and then,"

"Really? But what about George?" Ron gave a small smile for his brother. Around here, George might not show much emotion, but at the shop that's all he is.

"He's getting better. I can see it,"

"How?" Ron pulled her in closer, telling the story of his first day of work.

"D'you remember the first day I went to work with him?"

"Yeah. It was a week after…" Hermione stopped herself from getting too close to the subject "We all wanted you to stay longer, but you had to go, didn't you?"

"Yeah. We got there earlier than he usually left for it, since we had some boxes to unpack. It was a slow day, only four people came in. And one was only there to get change for bus fare. George left me to go to his office in the back and told me to call him if customers were coming. I just sat behind the front desk for the majority of the day. As I was walking back from getting a box of jinxed chocolate frogs I heard sobbing from George's door. I open it and find him sitting on a stool, in the dark with red blotches around his eyes. I ask him if he's been crying the entire time. He just looked up, got off of the stool and came towards me. I thought he was going to pound me for seeing him like that, but he didn't," Ron looked down to see Hermione eye him, wanting to know more "He put his arms around and hugged me. He didn't say anything and I hugged him back. He started crying even harder. You'd think I wouldn't know what to do-"

"I wouldn't think that," Ron gave her a knowing glance "Just continue." Hermione got closer to him.

"So he hugged me and I just cried on his shoulder too. He told me how this wasn't how things should have gone down. How we should still be celebrating that the war was finally over, that we have all time we want to fool around, but we can't celebrate. 'Fred's gone' he said," Tears began to role down Ron's face as he retold his story. Hermione used his bed sheet to wipe them away, smiling at his glistening blue eyes, giving him an okay to continue. "'And he's not coming back. It's not fair that we get this life and all he gets is death. I wake up every morning looking in that mirror and it's just not fair that I get to live with his face, his body, and what could have been for the rest of my life!' We just continued to cry. After we calmed down a bit he pulled away 'I love you,' he said 'We both did. And don't you think for a second that we didn't! We might not have said it but we love our baby brother and sister.' I told him that I never doubted it. That I love hi-them as well. And I told him to never forget it. Ever since then, he's been getting better, slowly but surly. It was the Friday of the week after that, that Angelina Johnson came in. You remember her right?" Hermione gave a nod into his chest "Well she came in and asked if George was in, he came running to the front. He took her to his office and didn't leave for the rest of the day. That's how it went from then on out. She would come in, he would take her into his office, she would sob for a while then it would get quiet. They would talk then it would get quiet again. She would leave, with a grand smile on her face, matching George's. It would only last him a minute or two before he would get gloomy again. I think Angelina might be George's Hermione," Ron laughed as he said this.

"What?" Hermione woke up from the story her boyfriend was telling her.

"She makes him smile, like you make me smile. Makes him laugh, like you make me laugh," Hermione reached up to capture Ron's lips. Her hands dug in his hair as he smiled into the kiss. "Makes him forget, like you make me forget. She loves him, like you love me. She gives a meaning to living, 'cause I'm serious 'Mione, if you didn't love me and I still had to live with this, I'd probably kill myself. You give life meaning, Hermione," He looked deep into her brown eyes as she blushed at his look.

"With this new meaning to life, what are you going to do with it?" She nuzzled in his chest once more.

"Well first of all, we're getting your parents back,"

"No, we're going to the house-"

"To see if it's there. I know, I told you. You make me forget, love. After that I'm going to continue working in the shop until George doesn't need me anymore. Then I'm going into Auror training to hopefully get a job as one. Once I've gotten enough money from both jobs, I'll buy us a house,"

"Us?" She asked softly.

"Why of course! We can't keep sleeping in my childhood room for the rest of our lives. Especially when we get a little more… intimate in our relationship," They were both blushing at the thought. They had both been so depressed at the world around them, that they never thought of doing something so different. "After we get the house I'll save up some more money and eventually propose to you," she gasped at his words. "What! You didn't think I'll you get away with 'Granger', now did you? Oh no, you are _mine_!" Ron hugged her tighter as he stressed the word to show her that he would never let her go. "We'll have a long engagement. Not because we wanted one, 'cause we've practically been engaged since third year, we just didn't know it. But what with my mum, your mum, Fleur, and Ginny trying to plan a wedding they can't agree on… Once we do have a date, you'll come down the isle looking absolutely dashing, we'll say some words and-"

"Go to our honeymoon,"

"What's a honeymoon? Is that some sort of candy?" Ron smirked, always thinking about food.

"No, it's sort of a vacation where newly-weds can get… intimate with each other," they both laughed.

"And go on our honeymoon. Then when everything seems good in the Auror office-,"

"And the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures office-"

"And the Department for Magical Creatures office, we'll have a baby. She'll have your beautiful chocolate eyes-"

"And your ginger locks," Ron nodded and smiled

"We'll show her off to all of our friends and they'll all be jealous of how amazing she is," Hermione couldn't take it any more, she felt as if she would burst with joy. She started crying from the happiness that will one day be in her life. Ron saw this and kissed away her tears, then kissed her for what felt like hours to them. "How many kids do you want 'Mione?" He continued kissing her, going down to her neck then collar bone, never getting enough of her.

"Not seven for sure," She finally answered. Ron stopped kissing her to give her a face of irritation.

"Then how will the sixth get along with younger kids?" He teased.

"Not six!" she laughed

"Then how many?" He was practically on top of her now, resuming to kiss her.

"I didn't like being the only child so at least more than one. But not more than five Ron. I don't think I could even handle five,"

"Oh but can't you see it!" Ron jumped off of her and sat down, bringing her up with him "Three of them on the Express, the eldest reprimanding the younger ones like you taught her too. The second would be flirting up with some girls as I taught him to," Hermione playfully slapped his arm "Then the third, making new friends because it'd be his first year going to school. The fourth would be attached to your leg, sad that he still has to wait another year. And then the baby," He motioned the act of cradling a baby.

"Just four months old in my arms," Ron could see Hermione looking at his arms, smiling at the thought.

"I guess we'll just have to play it by ear,"

"'Mione, if we play it by ear, we'll end up with hundreds of kids. Since we'll probably be as randy as ever, with me knowing how to pleasure you perfectly by then," Her mouth went agape, and he went in for a kiss. "_You_'ll never be able to keep your hands off of me," Hermione threw a pillow at him, but he ignored it as he dragged her down for another snog.

"We have a good life ahead of us." Hermione broke the kiss to say. She played with his hair for a bit before she continued.

"Yes, 'Mione, yes we do." They snogged for the rest of the night. Feeling each other up now that they both knew what they wanted. Ron's ideas was the thing they needed. He no longer moped around because he knew that one day he was going to live in a house with his wife and kids and tell stories to them about the life that he lived, trying to explain in great detail how amazing Fred was. She was happy that her parents would finally be able to be themselves again, and be grandparents to her kids with Ron. Their happiness spread like a wildfire, affecting Harry and Ginny first. Percy got in the hang of it, along with his parents and Bill. George was the last to share a smile with the rest of his family, but he did. Six weeks after the war and things were finally starting to shape up.

A/N: Wooo! This be my first one shot _and_ third person POV lol. I really didn't like 3rd person, it was too disconnected… Review and tell me what you think! I accept CC as well as flames.

If you're in the mood for another Romione story, check out The Promise. It's set in the sixth book and describes in detail why Ron and Hermione were so mad at each other. It couldn't have been _all_ jealousy right? You should check it out just for the heck of it ;D

~Writer of Time


End file.
